yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Orbital 7
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = | relatives = * Orbital 5 ("brother") * Orbital 6 ("brother") | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Orbital 7 is an Orbital robot appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL that accompanies Kite Tenjo into collecting the "Number" cards. Personality Unlike other robots, like Litterbots, Orbital 7 can express feelings such as anger and fear as it's seen in episode 13 when, seeing an litterbot that the "Number" holder threw down to the ground floor, it got angry and told Kite in an aggressive way to take him down, but quickly changed his tone to Kite when the latter looked at him angrily, implying he has a certain fear for his master. During Yuma and Kite's Tag Duel against III and IV, he also developed a fear for Tori Meadows. He also considers Tori scarier than Kite as seen when Tori scolded him and called him a "pile of junk", he responded silently "This girl may be even scarier then Kite". Orbital 7 has a habit of ending his sentences with "de-arimasu" and he refers to Kite as "Lord" Kite. In the English version, he has a habit of stuttering his sentences. Anime biography History Orbital lived with his current master Kite Tenjo and his brother, Hart Tenjo, in the past. When the three were in a forest, Hart caught a butterfly, and let it go after Orbital told him the butterfly wants to be free. Pre-WDC Orbital 7 made his anime debut in episode 13, alongside his master, Kite Tenjo, when the latter crashed through a shopping mall's glass ceiling to retrieve a rampaging criminal's "Number" card, "Goldrat". When he and Kite were falling, it extended blades from its arms, which, when Orbital attaches itself to Kite, can be used as a sort of glider. It also has the ability to freeze time so Kite can Duel the criminal for his "Number" without being seen. Unlike other robots like O-bots, Orbital 7 can express feelings such as anger and fear as it's seen in episode 13 when, seeing an O-bot that the "Number" holder threw down to the ground floor, it got angry and told Kite in an aggressive way to take him down, but quickly changed his tone to Kite when the latter looked at him angrily, implying he has a certain fear for his master. When Kite started the Duel, he shot out Kite's Duel Disk, and after Kite was done, changed into his glider-like form again to help Kite exit the mall. He appeared later in that episode again alongside his master when he confronted Yuma Tsukumo, slowing down time again, and also saving Yuma from a truck that would otherwise have hit him. Here, Orbital reveals it's his power, letting a second in an area to take 10,000 seconds (approximately 2 hours and 45 minutes) instead. In episode 14 it is shown that Orbital easily annoys Kite when he talks, as seen when he told Kite to extract every drop of Yuma's soul which angered Kite greatly, saying that making the opponent feel fear is an unnecessary and despicable thing to do which made Orbital 7 quickly cower away frightened. Whenever he is yelled at, he is easily frightened and responds "Understood" in fear. After Yuma summoned "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", Orbital 7 got completely shocked that Yuma had another Number on him(up to that point he and Kite assumed "Number 39: Utopia" was Yuma's only Number). Orbital then urgently told Kite that second Xyz monster Yuma summoned is indeed another Number. Before Kite could deal the finishing blow, Orbital received the signal showing Hart after he collapsed and showed Kite who then, fearing for Hart's safety, canceled the Duel so that he could go help him. In episode 22, it is shown that Kite not only is annoyed by Orbital, but he also constantly threatens to turn him into scrap when he fails. Kite orders him to find the origin of the "Numbers", he finds that The Emperor's Key might be it. When Kite retrieved it, it is shown that Orbital's fuel is an unknown red mineral from Barian World, which, when coming into contact with the Key, created a portal that allowed Kite to go into it and find Astral. In episode 24, he sent Orbital 5 and Orbital 6 to stop Yuma and his friends. When Yuma manages to escape the two robots, Orbital 7 comes to face Yuma himself. At first, Yuma wasn't impressed by Orbital's small, regular form, but when Orbital changed into his fighting form, Yuma was surprised and started running away. Orbital eventually cornered Yuma and was about to impale him with his drills, but he missed and his drills got stuck in the walls, giving Yuma a chance to escape. When the duel between Kite and Astral ends and the base explodes, he was at first thought to be destroyed along with it, but is later seen to have survived as he served as Kite's Glider when Kite made his escape. In episode 43, it is shown in one of Hart's memories that Orbital 7 is still with Kite before he works for Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland. World Duel Carnival Finals In episode 51, Kite has him freeze time so they can see which of the finalists own 'Numbers.' Although initially reluctant, Kite quickly 'convinces' him in his useful manner of doing so, after which he dismisses him, which he must also 'convince' him to do. While Kite was dueling his way to the finals, he told Orbital 7 to keep an eye on Tron. Orbital tells kite that Tron's path during the second stage was rigged by Droite. Kite told him to stay behind, but Orbital later followed him along with Yuma and Tori just in time for Kite's duel with Chris (aka V). Manga biography .]] In the manga, just like in the anime, Orbital 7 serves Kaito Tenjo, and assists him as he hunts the "Numbers". When a bandit attempts to rob a shopping mall, Kaito appeared with Orbital 7, using the latter's powers to create a barrier where only Number holders can move. He quickly defeated the bandit and obtained his "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant", departing afterwards. Kaito later found Yuma. Orbital 7 freezes the time right when Yuma would be ran over by a car, saving him, and seeing he has "Number" cards as well, forces him into a Duel. Kaito totally overpowered Yuma during the Duel, Summoning two "Numbers" during his fist turn, and mostly rendering his efforts useless with his signature card, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but at the instant when he would win, Orbital 7 told Kaito that his brother Haruto is badly injured, making Kaito cancel the Duel and flee. Afterwards, when Yuma and his friends were escaping the Heartland Theme Park, Kaito and Orbital 7 went to meet them. Kaito challenges Yuma to a Duel in order to obtain his "Numbers", but Mr. Heartland shows up, interrupting them. Apparently, Mr. Heartland had a plan to get rid of Yuma and take his "Numbers" as his assassins were defeated. However, Kaito refuses to follow his method, and, with no option, triggers Orbital 7's self-explode mechanism and kicks him towards Yuma and his friends, which destroys part of the bridge. But as Yuma and his friends fall into the water below, Kaito saves them, and lets them escape. Mr. Heartland stares at Kaito from the part of the bridge which wasn't destroyed, as Kaito turns around and enters his room with Orbital 7, whose "self-destruction mechanism" apparently was intended only to cause a smaller explosion, and is functional even after exploding. Functions and abilities * Orbital 7 contains and carries Kite's D-Pad which he shoots out from his head when Kite Duels. * It can create a small vacuum area where time slows down, more precisely 1:10000 sec (approximately 2 hours and 45 minutes within the vacuum per second outside the vacuum), the ratio between the special field & the regular world. The only people able to move are the robot itself and those who possess Number cards; this way Kite can confirm when his target has a Number. * Orbital's arms contain several blades which when extended Kite can use as a sort of glider. It can also transform itself into a motorcycle. * Orbital 7 also keeps track of all the Numbers cards Kite has obtained, being 15 as of the episode 56. * It has the ability to make holograms. * It also has another form, like Lilly, where it has a Drill on its left forearm, as seen in episode 22 when it attacked Shark. It used this form again in episode 24 when he attacked Yuma. In that episode, it was revealed that Oribtal could pull out another drill on its right arm when needed. * It can hack into Duel Gazers, as seen in episode 41 when it gave Kite's contact number to Yuma Tsukumo in case Yuma finds Hart first. * Orbital's power source comes from the Barian World, it is currently unknown what this world is but it was able to interact with the Emperor's Key to create a portal. * He could also raise his head up high, as seen in episode 13 if he wants to have a better view. * In the manga, he has a "self-destruction" function, which would destroy himself in an explosion when activated. However, it instead causes a smaller explosion, and Orbital 7 is functional even after exploding. It's unknown whether it had these abilities in the past already or that they were given to him when Kite became a Numbers Hunter. Alternative Forms Orbital 7's other form.png|Fighting Form OrbitalGlidingMode.JPG|Glider Form Motorcycle Form.png|Motorbike Form References